


She Wants

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Everyone's so concerned with Miroku's desires, but Sango's got wants too.





	

It’s a good thing he doesn’t touch her very often, at least in a non-lecherous way.  When that cursed hand falls on her rump, it’s easy to cover up the tingle of want with anger and to slap the taste out of his mouth.  But it’s the times that he touches her like a decent human being that the monk truly sets her aflame…

Once when they were riding on Kirara, instead of holding his staff protectively over her knees as he normally did, he let go of one side and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they dipped into a rather chilly valley.  And another time, her hair had gotten caught up in the leather strapping somehow on Hiraikotsu and Miroku gently untangled it for her.

Sango craves those kinds of touches, but at the same time hates when he does that.  It’s times like that when he lets her know without words how much she means to him and it makes her heart ache that they promised to wait until after Naraku’s death to go any further with their relationship.  But on that day, she secretly hopes they run straight for the nearest futon.


End file.
